Better in the Dark
by JusTeasing
Summary: Cloud is stuck in a death-trap of dancers and flashing strobe at the fault of his friends, no escape obvious to his eyes. But when a gorgeous stranger arrives on the scene, their eyes meeting within minutes, what is Cloud to do but get swept away?  yaoi


**This story was a one-shot I wrote for my best friend, Lex, that was inspired by the song Better in the Dark (The Klaus Hill mix) and a semi-OC of our's who we named Takumi. His picture can be found here [http:/ blackharu92. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2nsgnv] and yes, I know it's strange to have an OC in one of my stories, but I wrote this back in 2009 and… well… we were both totally in love with him, lol. XD And of course, the way he would interact with Cloud, the both of them hitting it off almost immediately.**

**Nee hee heee~ We were SO devious in our RP's. X3 lol  
****But, to continue with the explanation…**

**I was first going to replace Taku with Reno or Axel, seeing as how their character types would work best in his stead, but then I thought "Naaah~ If my readers don't like it, they can deal with it." Lol XD So, I apologize if you don't like it, but really… if you don't read, you won't know what you're missing! And, as my final thing I say before I go, I'd like to say openly that this is one of my favorites in all my stories – old, new, long and short all included. I really do love it.**

**And, in all honesty, I hope/think you will too. ^_^  
****Now I'll let you get on with the reading, and please review… As always, I'd like to know what you thought.**

**~JT**

**

* * *

**

**Better in the Dark**

Cloud groaned, his head tipping back with an irritated look upon his face, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he felt his head pulsate with the music blaring merrily around him… The strobe lights also didn't help as they flickered between green, blue, purple, pink… green, blue, purple, pink… over and over and over again… each cycle a little more irritating.

He sighed again. _"Why do they have to drag me to this damn club every Friday…? It's not like I ever DO anything here." _Cloud thought to himself grudgingly, the 'they' he was referring to being his friends Barret and Cid, the two straightest and most burly looking men he knew. One of which was lost in some woman's bosom, and the other still sitting beside him and trying to encourage him into moving himself.

"Aw, stop lookin' so damn glum!" Cid said in a loud enough voice to be heard over the music before chuckling drunkenly and giving Cloud a hardy whack on the back, making the other nearly fall from his chair in surprise. Before, of course, a glare was swiftly shot in the mechanic's direction. But the glare went unnoticed to the fuzzed senses of the man and he simply kept trying. "We're here to find you a girl, and what're you doing…?" He asked, leaning forward with a slight swagger to his shoulders, seemingly awaiting an answer. But instead, when he didn't get one, he exploded with, "Moping!" Cloud dodged as his friend's arms were flung into the air. "Fuckin' MOPING!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Well what if I don't _want_ one?" Cloud mumbled angrily to himself, glare turning to the floor. Of course, Cid had to choose to actually listen during _that_ brief moment.

"Don't _want_ one?" There was another hardy laugh. "Damn it Spike, EVERYONE'S gotta have a girl!" Cloud's eyes only turned to give him a blank look, before Cid slung his arm around the other's shoulder. "Look…" The man continued, Cloud trying desperately to get the grease monkey off of him. "If Barret can pick uppa broad, then you've _gotta_ have a chance! You could even just try them on for size, nothin' special!"

The other only looked half-horrified, before groaning again, his forehead falling to his palm in exasperation. _"What is he saying, 'try them on for size'…?"_ Cloud thought before wondering if there was an escape route out of this place.

Then a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, and Cloud looked up, his friend appearing to have gathered enough composure to get up properly. "If at first you don't succeed…!" Cid began, Cloud only thinking of how utterly DUMB they must look. "Try and bang another day!"

With a very uncharacteristic snort and another procession of laughs, the mechanic stumbled away, Cloud's eyes following in an appalled stare. Then he just closed his eyes and shook himself back to the real and very well-lit world around him, forgetting instantly what had just been said.

He sighed again and let his body form to the bar behind him, eyes scanning the grinding mass of dancers before him… but the ones he could only _really_ bear to watch for a few moments… were the men.

He took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it free again and tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. He was starting to grow tired of this new inner turmoil he had discovered… That damn revelation he had had a few weeks ago about his sexual orientation. But that wasn't the only thing bothering the blonde as he swirled the last of his drink in hand, bubbles dancing with the subconscious motion… What was really bothering him was the fact that he couldn't seem to bring himself to tell his friends, his closest companions, about this issue. He was never one to speak of himself much in the first place, but now… it seemed virtually impossible to _ever_ get it off his chest.

But then, half-way through his thoughts of self-loathing and sexual confusion… it all screeched to a halt in his head, his eyes widening.

His jaw dropped slightly and his gaze was suddenly found glued to the man that had just stepped through the doors of the club, his utter beauty and odd aura of dominance shocking and taking over the blonde's senses, absolutely filling the room with his new-found sensations and _heat_.

The other seemed to mold to the club's atmosphere immediately, yet, at the same time, burst forth from it, making him appear as though he was the only one walking across the floor… His black clothes nearly melting into the black walls around him, but at the same time, making him stand out from the rest of the people who wore brightly colored dance clothes, filled with tank-tops and tie-dye.

The rim of his shirt and pants flowed with his movements, waving to the rhythm of the music as he wound his way through the crowd. But even though they were loose towards the edges, they were also tight—hugging his delicate but strong form in _all_ the right places and revealing _just_ enough to make Cloud's body unconsciously inch forward on his stool.

But Cloud's eyes also took in the other features upon the stranger… Like the hair that shimmered with the multi-colored shades of blue and purple, which seemed to soak up and easily outshine the strobe around him as he walked in the direction of the bar. The tresses also framing and accenting his face… a face which could've been said to utterly hypnotize the blonde with its dangerously tempting smirk. The features were soft… yet sharp… like he could never miss the beats of Cloud's racing heart a mile away, matching his eyes… Eyes, which drew Cloud in with their magnificent pigmentation that shone out from below the other's bangs, irises changing from blue to a vibrant green in the light… Eyes that, Cloud soon realized, were looking _directly_ into his own.

The blonde quickly broke from his trance and whirled around in his chair to sever their contact, cheeks burning upon his face. _"Oh my god…!"_ Cloud thought, _"He saw me looking! Saw me just… __**staring**__ at him!"_

His mind immediately began playing the mantra 'moron moron _idiot_ moron' within his thoughts… until they froze at the sound of a stool sliding back on squeaky feet beside him. He swallowed, cerulean eyes slipping sideways to look at the man he had just (most likely) drooled on himself over, sitting only inches away…

…and he was watching him.

"I saw you looking." The other said, a tinge of tease rolling off his tongue.

Of course, this only embarrassed the blonde further. "…So?"

"_Oh, __brilliant__ Cloud…!"_

The blue-haired man only rose a questioning brow, his smirk remaining. "Was I not supposed to…?" The other asked, leaning sideways against the bar to face the blonde. "Because if so, you need to _seriously_ work on your sneaking skills."

Cloud cringed, and the other only laughed slightly at his reaction, the sound filling and utterly _intoxicating_ his thoughts... and he could feel himself shiver.

"So." The stranger said, turning his eyes to scan over the differently colored bottles resting against the wall. "You're new to all of this… aren't you?"

At that, Cloud blinked to himself, feeling a bit confused at the statement. Then he turned to the other and asked, "New to what?"

The man openly smirked and let his eyes slide back to land upon the other's cerulean gaze. "Picking up men."

Cloud's remaining fragments of his so-called 'cool demeanor' instantly broke and his eyes widened. _"How…? How could he tell?"_ He asked himself in his head, heart pounding in his ears. Then his gaze rose slowly up to look into the stranger's eyes, the twinkles of green only supporting his smirk. "Is it that obvious…?" He asked, feeling a bit ashamed of, apparently, being so understandable.

The other's smirk only melted into a smile and he tapped the side of his head with his index finger, saying simply, "Gay-dar."

The blonde could only blink, before turning away to look into his empty glass, the last drops of his beer sticking to its sides.

"Wanna refill?"

Both men looked up at the voice of the bartender, her smile friendly as she looked between them, brown hair draping over her shoulder.

"Uuuh…" Cloud began, quite unintelligently, but then the other cut in.

"Yes. I'd like a…" Then he paused in thought before flashing a smile made to melt the soul and asking, "Do you have a bottle of _Cristal_ champagne?"

The woman blinked in surprise. "Um, yes but… You _do_ know how much that costs, don't you?" She asked, seeming a bit concerned as she began to mess with her hair.

He just kept his smile. "Yes, but I can afford it. Don't worry."

"U-um… alright… And for your friend?"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off once more. "And my friend here would like a…" But then his voice trailed off… That is, until another smirk curled his lips and he looked back at the blonde, sparks of an almost wicked green flying across his eyes. "…a _Screaming Orgasm_."

Cloud's mind froze, his eyes suddenly locked by the stranger's eyes… All until he shuddered, his body-heat lurching upward as his thoughts replayed the way that last word was spoken, the tone of the other's voice seeming to give that word an _entirely_ new meaning.

But he was pulled from the stranger's mental grasp at his next words.  
"Sound good?"

Cloud, for a moment, could only stare, but then he swallowed down the heat in his gut and looked away, trying his absolute hardest to look nonchalant. "Actually…" He said, carefully measuring his voice. "I always thought that drink was too sweet…" But the bartender was already gone from their sight, off to give the two gorgeous men their drinks.

"Then maybe…" Cloud tensed and his breath hitched, the feeling of fingertips ghosting his jaw sending tingles down his spine. "If you won't let the bartender give you one…" His breath curled about Cloud's ear as his voice dropped to a smooth and _sultry_ tone. "…perhaps _I_ could…?"

Cloud shuddered as the other's tongue traced the shell of his ear, the stranger chuckling at the feeling… the rich, _delicious_ sound only intensifying the heat within the blonde, making images of dark, melting, bitter-sweet chocolate run through his head. And all the worries, the thoughts of being caught… being discovered… _drowned_ within that sound…

But then he felt his eyes closing, mouth opening to allow him air as fingers drifted lower on his neck… his collar bone… beginning to slowly unzip his shirt and twirl patterns across the blonde's chest… Until the hand's partner touched his own fingers… entwining with them… lifting him and leading him away from the bar… their bodies vanishing from between the dancers' forms, a smirk spreading upon the stranger's face as their lips touched and a flame ignited between them like none other they had felt prior.

Suddenly, they were free from the crowd, Cloud's back being pressed up against the wall of a short, black hallway, the stranger's lips running tortuous lines up and down his neck and collarbone as his hands worked to slip the blonde's shirt away from his body. Cloud's arms were moved above his head as the man hungrily kissed his lips, their tongues moving to meet each-other immediately, Cloud's moan being muffled by the music blaring around them, urging their touches to become even more intense as the blonde's form was torn from the wall and flipped again to this time hit a door. He groaned again as a thumb ran harsh circles over his nipples, and their kiss broke.

The other's hand moved away to fumble with something inside his pocket, a card being slipped out of it shortly and inserted into the slit next to the door's handle. But then the stranger gasped and his grip faltered as the blonde's body ground up against his own, biting his lip to restrict the moan. Glittering-green eyes lifted to look into a gaze fogged with lust, a smirk across the other's lips before he leaned forward and hissed, "What…? Did you think I wasn't able to move on my own?"

The stranger smirked in return before he twinged at the feeling of the blonde's leg sliding up his thigh and knee hooking around his hip, their bodies getting even closer…. He swallowed.

Then the card slipped the rest of the way in and the door was swung open behind them, the two of them stumbling forward into the deep-red colored room, the smell of liquor and a faint tinge of sex caressing the air, the letters V.I.P. flashing white as the door closed behind them.

Cloud suddenly found himself being thrown down upon the nearest velvet-clad couch, Cloud crawling quickly backwards to allow his back support from the arm of the couch, until his soon-to-be 'fling' followed in the descent, hands landing down beside his shoulders to pin him to the spot. "Now…" The other breathed, looking down at the revealed chest of the other, his shirt down by his elbows. "Where were we?"

Cloud gasped as a knee swiftly ground against the bulge hidden beneath his pants, a pair of lips swooping down to land upon his own, hand gripping his jaw tightly to make Cloud open his mouth and allow a skilled tongue entrance. The blonde groaned and his tongue slid inside the other's mouth, their lips parting to allow them oxygen as they kissed, his hands working to remove the other's clothes and run nails down his chest. The stranger shuddered beneath the touch, Cloud smirking at the feeling and his head moved forward to delve his tongue deeper into the other's wanton mouth, fingers moving to support his neck. The other groaned as Cloud's knee did the same thing that he had just done, the surface of his thigh running a long, tremulous motion across his hidden length, his clothes suddenly feeling much too tight for comfort.

But Cloud was feeling exactly the same, and was fully grateful as the other's fingers quickly worked at the buckle of his belt, button of his pants almost being torn away with the greed of their touches, tongues switching positions as they tried to breathe. Cloud moaned as his erection was released to the air around them, fingers already beginning their deadly strokes across its surface as he gasped at the amazing sensation, the other hand of the stranger moving down across his spine and forcing his back into an arch, head falling back as the man's mouth trailed across his chest and over his nipples, sucking them before toying with them between his teeth.

He involuntarily gripped blue tresses with one hand, the other trying desperately to puncture the couch below and create a place to hold, to stabilize himself with, but his head could only move back and forth upon the cushions, face contorting in pleasure as the other's mouth moved lower, fingers drawing lines of bliss over his rising member. "Oh…! Oh god!" He gasped out, the fingers upon his cock digging in deeper, more relentlessly, his back craning up again before falling back to the couch's arm. And he couldn't believe the feeling.

But then the man's mouth moved down over his cock, and Cloud's eyes widened, grip tightening on the other's hair as he cried out into the room, the other's tongue already working to knead ecstasy into his nerves, teeth dragging up the sides of his erection to make it completely hard within his mouth… Cloud's eyes closed again, and his hips lifted to the motion of the stranger, driving him further within the other's mouth, their paces quickening each time his lips drove downward, Cloud's gasps becoming more and more erotic in their tone as they progressed.

Until one was louder than the last, and it shook… the other's lips curling in a smirk as his tongue drew a treacherously pleasurable line across the blonde's slit… fingers slipping inside Cloud's entrance… Cloud's hips lurched upward as he gasped again, both hands moving to grip the couch below as he was penetrated and surrounded, both forms of heat being added to his already building euphoria, cerulean eyes widening at the feeling of the digits spreading and driving within him, pulling out slow, and thrusting in quick, parting and wriggling as they did, sending him the most amazing electric-entangled sensations he had ever felt.

He moaned out again as his hips matched perfectly with the movement of the other's mouth and fingers, the motions seemingly rehearsed to press all the right nerves within him, his limbs tingling and muscles beginning to convulse, and he knew… with one more move like that, he would be finished.

But instead, the fingers and mouth pulled away, the blue-haired stranger lifting himself up from the other's body to look across his naked form below, the blonde's skin glowing in the orange lights of the room. He smirked as he looked over the rolling planes of the other's stomach which twitched and convulsed with need, the same happening with his erection. Cloud's arm also moved to be slung over the arm of the couch, the other hand laying against his heaving chest as he panted… once gleaming eyes of blue now fogged with lust and half-lidded with desire as he looked up into the other's matching eyes, before he swallowed and asked breathlessly, "Why… Why did you… stop?"

The other's smirk widened, and he moved slowly back down towards the blonde, the tip of his nose barley touching the curve of Cloud's neck as his breath ghosted the other's skin… "Because…" He breathed, one of his own hands moving down across his own chest, heading downwards for their destination. "…I always admire my possessions…" He continued, lips brushing the other's jaw. "…before I break them…"

At that, Cloud gasped and then moaned, his back thrusting up into an arch as the other's swift movement filled him instantaneously. His semi-relaxed state was demolished as the stranger pulled back, readying himself for another impaling assault on the senses, the bluenette gritting his teeth to restrain his own moans before he thrust back forward. Cloud cried out, his eyes clenching shut as his hips moved up to take the impact in full, his hands moving to grip the other's shoulders as he was run through. Then the next move came, Cloud's voice breaking at the feeling, his cock twitching below, begging for someone to touch it… to release it from the pressure building inside as Cloud's body was wracked with pleasure.

"NnnYes!" Cloud cried out, the corners of his eyes tearing at the absolute bliss being driven into his body with each new thrust, driving deeper and faster than the last. "Oh GOD yes!" His back arched up, and the angle intensified, the other's teeth digging into his collarbone to give Cloud yet another jolt of pleasure, his nerves _screaming_ in ecstasy. "h-Harder…! Please!" Cloud yelled out into the room, his partner complying as soon as he could, hands moving to support the other's hips, lifting him into yet another assault upon the senses as he bit back his own moans. But one was drawn from between his lips as the blonde suddenly dragged him into a furious kiss, their tongues meeting and voices entangling between their lips as their ecstasy flowed freely through their heated forms.

As Cloud's back bent further upwards, their bodies began to mold against each other, the grinding of their skins filling them and building on top of the electric waves already rampaging through their limbs. But then, with a jolt deeper than the rest, Cloud gasped, nearly biting his own tongue as his body convulsed violently against the other, both moaning shortly after, and his head fell back, the stranger's mouth traveling downwards to trail his jugular. "Ah-!A-Again!" Cloud called out, the other repeating the motion from before, his arms moving to snake around and constrict his ribs, pulling their bodies even closer, running even deeper. "Oh! Oh YES!"

Cloud's moans escalated with each new motion, the other not holding himself back any longer as they both went wild, bodies moving in the simple search for the ultimate pleasure, Cloud's sounds of impassionment from when his prostate was found driving the other's senses to their pinnacle, until every hit was a success, every motion earning that same sound of animalistic lust as before. Until they were both on the path to the end.

"So-! So GOOD!" Cloud moaned out, their bodies all but one at this point, the heat between them searing their skin. "I-! I'm going to-!" But his cries were cut off by his own moans and gasps as his pleasure point was struck again, the feeling almost more intense than a nuclear bomb, its strength reverberating throughout his shaking form.

Then the other moved in such a way to position the both of them at such an angle to give him the most direct route to Cloud's prostate, the angle becoming their venom of pleasure, each thrust driving as hard as possible into the gland and driving Cloud insane. "Ah-! Ah! AH! AH! AH!" Each drive more powerful. "OH! OH GOD!" Each escalating in intensity. "NH! NNH! NNNNNH~!"

And then they snapped.

Liquid burst forth inside of the blonde's entrance, their bodies locking and nails digging deep into one-another's skin, Cloud's muscles convulsing around the other's cock as, he too, came, the hot liquid splashing the other's torso, their breath caught in their throats as the stranger's last drops of fluid left his body and poured down into Cloud's.

Then they both fell limp, Cloud's head lolling to the side upon the arm of the couch and the other's limbs buckling from exhaustion before he fell to the side of the blonde's form, his shoulder and arm sandwiched oddly between the blonde and the couch's back… both panting and chests heaving from their fatigue.

Then, after a few moments, the bluenette smirked and swallowed. "You… You were pretty good… You know… for a first-timer."

Cloud's eyes opened, and slid to look beside him, before a brow rose questioningly, smirking. "Who said this was my first time…?"

That's when the stranger looked surprised, Cloud chuckling slightly at his expression. "It wasn't?" He asked after a few moments of listening to Cloud laugh. "Then… who was?"

At that, Cloud's laughs stopped and his eyes cut to the side, a blush faintly crossing his cheeks. "No one you would know…"

The other snorted. "Alright… you don't have to tell me." The other said, before pushing himself up off the couch.

Cloud's eyes lifted to look up at the other, his naked body shimmering from the faint beads of sweat still clinging to his skin. _"He really is beautiful…"_ Cloud thought to himself. _"But-"_ "I don't even know your name." The blonde mumbled.

The other blinked and turned around, half-way through the process of zipping his pants back up, his once perfect hair now tousled, and bruises from Cloud's nails beginning to appear on his shoulder blades. "You want to know…?" He asked, giving the other a child-like confused look.

Cloud only shrugged, a slight smile spreading his lips as he sat up upon the couch, "Sure."

Green-tinged eyes looked him up and down before showing a matching smile. "…Takumi."

"Takumi…" Cloud repeated softly to himself, looking down at his knees, before leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Nice name." He said simply.

The other's smile widened a little before he turned back around and picked up his shirt, slipping a sleeve over his arm. "Thanks."

Cloud only stared up at the ceiling as the other got dressed, his hands working to adjust his clothes just-so upon his shoulders.

Then, when he was finished, Takumi picked up his coat off the floor and walked to the door, but paused as his hand lay upon the knob. Then he turned his head slightly towards the other and said softly, "Goodbye… Cloud…"

Cloud blinked and his brows furrowed before he shot up to stare at the other, but the door was already clicking closed behind Takumi's form.

For a few more moments, Cloud continued his stare, until he looked back down towards the floor, confusion written over his face, only one thought remaining on his mind.

"_I never told him my name…"_

_

* * *

_

**Ooooo~ Suspense! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Lol, not really… but he really never did say his name, which ALWAYS makes things more suspicious. But also, I must say right away that I'm not planning on continuing this… For a while now I have indeed been thinking of continuing it, making it longer or doing some form of sequel, but really… I don't think so.  
****So, sorry for anyone who thinks there should be more… there isn't going to be. .;;**

**But! Now for some random author notes towards the story… Youu don't HAVE to read these if you don't want. X3  
It's suggested you do though, to kind of understand some things a bit better, If you want to that is. So here goes~**

**First of all, just in case you were wondering, Cristal Champagne is like THE most expensive champagne EVER. It's (on average) $17,625 ****PER BOTTLE****. That's crazy. O.o**

**Secondly, the Deviantart link i posted for Taku's picture is also technically a link to my own personal DevArt account, which is blackHaru92. I used his picture to make a BG, which is what I'm showing sooo~  
you may do what you wish with that, lol XD **

**And to re-state earlier whatevers... This fanfic was (obviously) inspired by the song "Better in the Dark" by Rogue Traders, but to narrow it down a bit more, it was mostly based off the verse:**

**Come on boy there's no shame****  
****Cos' I know how to play the game****  
****First a drink that I love****  
****Cos' I'd look better in the dark**

**The songs "Own Little World", "Frozen", "Birthright (Demo)", and "Switchback" also helped the process along, all of which are done by the artist CellDweller.  
****And that's it. ^_^**

**Hoped you liked the fic, and again, hope you'll review with your thoughts on this.**

**Ttyl dudes,  
****~jusTeasing**


End file.
